1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventions relate generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled games, either games of skills or games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Since its rise to popularity in the late 19th century, the slot machine has been designed, marketed, and used as single player device. Despite a string of twentieth century innovations such as video reels, multi-line play, and secondary game play that have redefined, in large part, the slot machine gaming experience, slot machine game designers have remained faithful to the single player model. While a minority of gaming titles such as WMS' Monopoly feature secondary games with a multi-player element, no game designer has introduced a platform in which multiple players may share in primary game play.
As a result of this prevailing mindset, couples or teams wishing to share in slot machine game play have been forced to sit in one another's lap, to alternate use of a gaming machine's single seat, to keep track of each player's performance in their heads, or to enter into some other imperfect arrangement. From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that new and improved multi-player gaming paradigms are needed. However, some of the most significant obstacles facing modern game designers seeking to address these issues are local gaming regulations that are reluctant to adopt new gaming paradigms.